Fairy Tail Fanfiction - Nastu's Secret
by NaLu64
Summary: My first Fanfic :D *Just to let everybody know, my computer just took a giant crap so there might be bigger gaps inbetween chapters since the only computer I have it at school during class...* This is about Natsu having a big secret that nobody knows about.
1. Chapter 1 - Is he OK?

One cool summer day at the joyful guild of Fairy tail, Lucy, Gray, and Erza were talking to one another, Erza was talking with a worried expression on her face. "Have you seen Natsu today?"

"No, Gray and I were gonna stop by his and Happy's house to see if everything is alright."

"It's weird that Natsu isn't here. It's not like him to pass up a chance to come to the guild, it's like he never leaves." Erza responded.

"I know, well, we're going to go now. Wanna come?"

"I can't, sorry. I have an important mission to go on. A village is is infested with demons and I have to kill them." she said with a pleasurable grin. The thought of Erza eradicating demons with her swords with drops of blood flying in the air and the evil smirk on her face came into Gray's mind, making his whole body tremble with fear. He backed up slowly until he walked through the front doors. "What's wrong with him?"

On their way to Natsu and Happy's house, a blue flying cat was flying at full speed towards them.

"LUCY, GRAY!" Happy yelled.

"Happy? What's wrong?" Gray asked. Happy flew straight into Lucy, crying with his face face-down in her chest.

"It's Natsu! Please help!"

"Tell us on the way, we are heading there right now!"

On their way to Natsu and Happy's house, Happy explains everything that occurred.

"He left without saying a word this morning. He had a mixture of a serious and sad expression on his face. I asked him where he was going and what was wrong, but he said that it was nothing, and if anyone asked where he was, I was to say that I don't know and that it is very important that I don't tell anyone that he left. After that I tried not to think anything of it so I fell asleep in my hammock. I guess I was sleeping for a while, since when I woke up my clock said it was 5:00 in the afternoon. As I was getting up I noticed something on the floor…. I almost threw up when I saw what - I mean who it was. It was Natsu! There was blood everywhere! I didn't get a good chance to look at him before I came flying out here to head to the guild for help." He started to tear up again. "Please, you have to help him!"

"Of course we will help!" said Gray. "Look, I can see your house in the distance, we will be there in a minute."

As they approached the house, they noticed that there was a trail of blood leading to the front door. Gray stepped in front of Lucy. "Let me go first." he said. Not wanting to see what's on the other side, Gray slowly opened the door. "Oh my god." he said, not knowing what else to say. Lucy looked past Gray to see what looked like a corpse on the floor. "NATSU!" she yelled in disbelief. She ran, kneeling by Natsu's side. The sight in front of her was almost to sickening to look at. It was Natsu, laying on the floor. He was in a pool of blood around his body. He had cuts everywhere. The worst part of it all was the three huge gashes on his side, they looked like claw marks. They had to of been at least 5 inches deep. "I - I don't know what to say…." Lucy said. She broke down in tears.

Gray kneeled down to examine the wounds. They were obviously very serious and probably life threatening. "Lets take him to the guild, he needs medical attention immediately." Gray picked up Natsu, and him, Lucy, Happy, and the seriously injured Natsu started toward the guild.


	2. Chapter 2 - Attending to the Wounded

The guild was happy as usual, but quiet with the absence of Natsu and Gray's fighting. Sitting around the bar was Mirajane and Master Makarov. "Where is Gray and Natsu? It's unusually quiet today" asked Makarov.

"I think I saw Gray and Lucy walking out the front doors a while ago, but I don't know where they were headed. As for Natsu, he hasn't been here all day. I wonder what's wrong" Mira answered.

As if on cue, the front doors swung open to reveal a tired Gray, Lucy and Happy crying, and…. a terribly injured Natsu in Gray's arms. Everyone in the guild stared at the group of friends, a few with hands over their mouths in disbelief. "Wha-what happened? What happened to Natsu?" Mira asked with a shaking voice.

"That doesn't matter right now, someone get a bed ready in the infirmary!" Gray yelled. Almost half the guild was scrambling to get things set-up in the infirmary, as this was happening, Lucy was holding Natsu's hand while he was lying on one of the many tables. "Please be OK, please don't die…." Lucy said, sobbing. Gray was standing behind her, staring at what was left of his best friend. He couldn't believe what had happened to him, well, it is Natsu after all. He couldn't even imagine what could have done this, could he have done something to stop it he wondered?

"OK! Everything is ready, carry him in!" Mira yelled from across the room. Gray and Gajeel picked up Natsu and carried him into the infirmary, they placed him down on one of the beds and Mira and Lisanna started to clean his wounds. "Lucy, please go into the cabinet to your left and grab me some more bandages" asked Lisanna. "No problem." Lucy walked over to the cabinet which Lisanna instructed and grabbed the handle. "No, the other one" Lisanna quickly said.

"Oh ok, what's in this one?" Lucy asked, curiously.

Lisanna replied, "I don't know, Master told the whole guild to never go in that cabinet for some reason, I guess he told us before you joined the guild, so you didn't know. I would like to know what's in there though."

"I guess we'll never know" Lucy said nervously. After handing Lisanna the bandages, they finished up cleaning the wounds as much as they could at that time. "OK, I think we're finished for right now, I just hope he can pull through" Mira said, looking sadder than Lucy has ever seen her. As Her and Lisanna left the room, Erza, Gray, and Happy entered. "How's he doin?" asked Gray.

"Hard to say, what do you count as good? Not dieing?" Lucy said, holding back tears. Gray didn't know how to answer to that.

"Should we leave you alone with him for a few minutes?" Erza asked, sympathetically.

"Yeah" Lucy said sitting next to Natsu's bed with her head down. As they left, Lucy lifted her head. "Natsu, please don't die, please" she repeated these word at least five time until something caught her eye. Something about the size of a quarter under the bandages around the giant claw marks on Natsu's side was glowing. "What's that?" Lucy said, thinking out loud.

The marks were so deep they almost took out half of his side. She reached out for the bandages, hesitating, she slowly unwrapped them in attempt to see what the glowing object was. She grimaced at the sight of Natsu's open wound. Not wanting to look anymore, she opened her eyes to see a glowing orb in the center of Natsu's body. She could only see a quarter of it though. "What the hell is that?" She said.


	3. Chapter 3 - Explanation

*** Sorry for all the "..." in this chapter. During "..."s it means that the person talking is taking a breath, like they're tired.***

"What the hell is that?" Lucy said. She didn't know what she was looking at. Was it an orb of magic? But then, Natsu started to open his eyes. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled, squeezing his hand. "Natsu, can you hear me?" He slowly nodded. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"That isn't…. important right now." He said with a shaky voice. He seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Not important?! You could die! How is that not important?!" Lucy yelled angrily. Natsu reached out and wiped away some of her tears.

"Look at me Lucy, you….saw the orb didn't you?"

"Yes, what is it? I've never seen anything like it."

"You have to promise not to….tell anyone if I tell you." He had a look of regret on his face.

"I promise." Lucy replied.

"Ok, and you promise not….to freak out after I….tell you?" Natsu grinned.

"I promise! Tell me!" she yelled impatiently.

"The orb is made out of a magical essence that….will give me great power when it comes the time to use it."

Lucy cut him off, "Why don't you use it now?! If it gives you power, it should help you through this!"

"I can't, well, it's not that I can't use it. It's just that….I won't. It would cause all of you pain that I….cannot describe to you. I don't want any of you getting hurt because….of me. Now, as I was saying. The orb was implanted into me….by Igneel at the orders of the other dragons. I didn't know this….until only a week before he disappeared, but Igneel…." his voice trailed off.

"Igneel was what?" Lucy was almost afraid to ask.

"He was…. the Dragon King." Natsu looked like he had mixed emotions about the subject.

Lucy was confused. "Dragon King? What's so bad about that? Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Well, some people would say that….it's a good thing, but my opinion is different. The Dragon King is the ruler of all dragons….and the the dragon that is selected to become king doesn't have….a say in the decision. They just forced Igneel to become king. He didn't want to….become king for one reason. The Dragon King decides who is the strongest of the….current generation of dragon slayers, and whoever is selected has to undergo a certain ceremony…." he looked as if he was in pain, or remembering a painful memory.

"What is the ceremony about, who was the dragon slayer that Igneel selected?" Quickly realizing that these questions would cause Natsu emotional pain to answer, she added, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, I'll answer anything….that you need to know, your the only person I'm….sharing this information with anyway." he continued "The dragon slayer that Igneel picked….was me."

"You?" Lucy asked as if not knowing the answer.

"Yeah, and since he picked me I had to….undergo the ceremony. The ceremony is what caused….the orb that you saw. During the ceremony…" he seemed like he didn't want to continue.

"It's ok, I'm right here with you." she tried to comfort him as much as she could.

"During the ceremony, the selected dragon slayer….is placed on a small platform about the size of a dining table….surrounded by ruins. Once you are strapped down with rope that is bound with magic….the Dragon King, in this case Igneel, flies up….into the sky and charges a beam….from his mouth. The blast emitted from his mouth….does not harm anything, it only does the job….is was designed to do, implant the orb….inside of the slayer's body."

Lucy didn't know how to respond, this was all just to vivid. To think this happened to Natsu! But she still wondered two things. "How did it feel being hit with the blast from Igneel?"

Natsu wasn't expecting that kind of question. "When it hit me…. all I could see around me was….a pink mist. Then, suddenly, there was a….sharp pain in my chest. It felt like I was pierced with….a flaming arrow that was rubbed with poison to make the pain worse…."

"What is the orb?" Lucy asked.

"The orb is made of magic….as I said before. It is passed down Dragon King to dragon slayer….dragon slayer to the next Dragon King, but….my case is special. Since I am stronger that the planned-to-be Dragon King….I am now next in line to become Dragon King."


	4. Chapter 4 - What Happened?

Chapter 4 -

"I am now next in line to become Dragon King."

"What?" Lucy was speechless. Natsu as the Dragon King? She couldn't even picture it.

"And now heres the part that….everyone needs to know. I can't stay here. The dragons will come to retrieve me….so I can take the throne."

"Well we can protect you! We can tell them no!" she had tears rolling down her face.

"They will destroy everything around me….they don't take no for an answer, but that's not the main reason….why I need to leave."

"Why?"

"I'm only telling you this….promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"If I don't go to take the throne, the orb is designed to….change me into my true form, a half human, half dragon."

At this point, she couldn't say anything. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"I'll loose my personality and feeling….all I'll know is destruction. I don't want to hurt any of my friends, especially you. I'm sorry….but I have to leave, even if I could die at any moment due to my injuries. I would rather die….than to hurt any of you." he was looking down with eyes full of sorrow.

"Natsu…." The door to the room opened slowly.

"Everything ok in here?" asked Erza. "Lucy, I think we should leave him alone to rest." Lucy didn't say anything and she walked out of the room. Erza turned to Natsu, gave him a smile, then walked out.

Night came quickly and morning soon followed. Lucy was happy to be able to go see Natsu again, but she still had the whole Dragon King thing in mind. She can see why Natsu didn't ask for their help, but even if thats the case, should she tell someone about what Natsu said? He did say the he was only telling her this information. She thought about this all the way to the guild. When she walked in everybody seemed panicked. They all stopped when they saw Lucy walk in.

"Lucy..." Erza said with a worried look.

"What's wrong everyone?" Lucy was confused. Then she thought of him. She didn't want to know the answer. "D-did something happen to Natsu?" No one spoke. "Someone answer me!" Mira was the one to speak next.

"Lucy... go to his room to see for yourself." Thats just what she did. She ran as fast as she could, if something happened to him she wouldn't know what to do. She stopped at the closed to with her hand on the handle, just hoping the he was still laying there in his bed. She slowly opened the door. "Natsu?" she called out, somehow expecting an answer. When she looked down, oh, how she wished she hadn't.

Starting from the bed, the sheets and blankets were covered in blood. There was a trail of blood leading from the bed to the window. Along with that there were the bandages that he was wrapped up in lying on the floor. The floor was scuffed, so there were signs of a struggle. The worst part of it all was that Natsu was no where to be found. "Oh my god, Natsu, what happened?" She broke down in tears. Gray, Erza, and Happy were standing behind here.

"Lucy, we will find him, no matter what it takes. The person that did this will pay." Before anyone else could say another word Lucy stormed out of the room.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled as he flew after her.

- Somewhere far off into the forest along Magnolia's border -

Only two shadows were visible, they looked like silhouettes of two men, but one of them looked to be dragging something rather large.

"Do you have him?" the figure on the left asked.

"Yeah, come help me drag him to the base, I'm getting tired."

"Fine…...Lazy ass." the man made a side remark.


End file.
